Kikata Inuzuka Yamitaki Uchiha
Bio Name: Kikata Yamitaki Gender: Female Birthday: November 2 Age: 16 Clan: Celestial Clan- Yamitaki Academy Grad: 8 Chunin: 9 Jounin/ Acceptence into ANBU: 10 Temporarily in Akatsuki: 13 Full Fledge ANBU Memeber/ Completely Member of Akatsuki: 16 Birth Village/Home VIllage: Konohagakure Affiliation: Konohagakure(ages: 8-10) ANBU( 10-15) Akatsuki(Mainly at 16) Classification: Jinchuuriki, S Rank Criminal/ Missing- Nin Nature Release: Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Yin, Yang, Yin/Yang Unsorted Info Kikata Yamitaki is a young 16yr old girl from one of the 5 Celestial Clans called Yamitaki. The Yamitaki Clan doesn't represent any of the 4 Celestial Guardians because they're a Wolf Clan but the clan protects the Yin-Yang Special Abilities and Secrets, sometimes a keeper would be born among the clan who can handle using all of the Yin-Yang abilities and to be able to use all of the Celestial Clan's 4 nature releases which is Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning/Earth(depends) etc. Also the Yamitaki Clan Original Bloodline was overthrown by the lower branch because they lost trust and the bond between their ally Uchiha Clan. Thus Kikata is a Keeper and the last Original Bloodline of the Yamitaki Clan. It said she supposed to be Madara Uchiha's former lover Luminara Yamitaki a former keeper who misused the Yin-Yang Special abilities for her own selfish and dark reasons also she betrayed him and almost risked the whole Yamitaki Clan's life by betraying Madara she also shattered the bond between both clans(both clans were very very close and each treated each other as family yet no one has married a member of the other clan yet they're not related). When Madara died during his battle with Hashirama Senju a bijou called Jubi/10 tails a secondary 10 tails born from excess chakara from the Original Jubi revives him because she foretold seeing a vision into the future that something will go wrong along with the Yamitaki Elder Okara Yamitaki they plot out things preparing for Luminara's Rebirth in the next Yin-Yang Keeper. Juubi gives Madara a special Immortality Jutsu but there lays side effects to the jutsu, the jutsu may wear off if the person is mortally wounded up to the point where their body refuses to heal and they would die another reason is that if the person is willing to die, because Juubi's chakara is very unstable the jutsu is powerful yet unstable thus it resulted those side effects. Kikata was mostly human yet she didn't have any wolf like features like the other clan members they have wolf ears, a tail, fangs and a couple of them would have paws. One month after Kikata's birth Okara found out that Kikata was supposed to be Luminara's reincarnation when she told the clan she was they immediately hated, with haste Okara searched for Jubi and begged her if she could be sealed away in Kikata's body, she refused knowing that she was supposed to be Luminara's reincarnation, yet she ended up getting sealed up in Kikata's body at such a young age. 3 people knew the sealing jutsu and it was Okara,Itachi and Danzo. When Kikata grew up she was hated and abused by her clan. Feeling hurt she kills a couple of her clan members so Okara steps in and teaches her and raises her. When Okara raised her she introduced her to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha they became close and Kikata calls them "Ni-San" b/c they were older brothers to her. Then she meets her cousins Hana and Kiba Inuzuka(Kikata is a year younger than Kiba and Sasuke) yet she dislikes Kiba for his dog-like behavior. But Kikata is really attached to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, although the rest of the Uchiha Clan dislike her they were willing to rebuild the bonds with the Yamitaki Clan. 2yrs after the the Uchiha Clan massacre at the age of 10 Kikata became a member of the ANBU and was at the rank of elite jounin yet a life changing situation happened completely changing her life and her appearance she lost her memory as well, her name changed to Kinoko Inuzuka. Throughout her childhood Madara and Tobi(2 different people) watched carefully over her yet Madara had plans of killing Kikata, when Kikata's life changed Madara got caught up in the incident and lost his memory of ever knowing anything about Kikata. At the age of 13 Kinoko(Kikata) regains half of her memory when her real self deep down reveals herself in her mind along with Juubi taunting her and teasing her, and when Itachi made a visit to re-strengthen the seal for Jubi by placing her under a genjutsu and he reminded her about her childhood. In confusion she wanted to join the Akatsuki to try and figure out why Itachi gave her half of her memory. When Pain/Nagato allowed her to join, she was teamed up with Sasori and Deidara, she called them Shisho(master) Sasori/Sasori-Sensei and Deidara-Senpai. When something happened back at Konoha she rushed back , that eventually lead to kicking her out of the Akatsuki by Tobi and Nagato/Pain because they believed she wouldn't be loyal to them if she rushes back to Konoha whenever an emergency happened. At the age of 16 during the rescue mission for Gaara, Kikata returned back to the Akatsuki blackmailing them about her skills, retrieving intel with ease and being the Jinchuriki Host of Juubi, leaving Tobi baffled Madara watches from the shadows trying to remember who she was. Pain allowed her to stay but in order to return back to the Akatsuki she must challenge Deidara. She defeats Deidara when Juubi finally decides to cooperate with Kikata but giving chakara to Kikata and allowed her to go through Jinchuuriki Mode( 3 tails cloak mode). After healing Deidara, Pain ordered all of the members except Itachi,Tobi,Kisame and Zetsu to go on a mission. Once everyone left Tobi stepped up and challenged her. When she wasn't unsure about his abilities she spoke to Jubi that she remembered seeing him before but she can't remember where, Juubi warns her that she should take over and fight Tobi but she says "This isn't the man your looking for, hes just an imposter." She goes through Jinchuriki mode and fights Tobi, about an 15mins later Tobi allows her to stay in the Akatsuki b/c he was amused that Kikata's Skills were acceptable. Kikata can go back and forth between the Akatsuki and Konoha receiving intel for the Akatsuki, she can go unseen by any Konoha shinobi b/c she hides her identity and scent when shes in the Akatsuki she makes up a name when shes in the Akatsuki. While outside of the hideout the members calls her "Sasayaki" meaning Whisper because Kikata has the ability to whisper to animals and whisper to Bijous during the extraction cycle making the extracting cycle a lot easier. When she was assigned her first mission Tobi and Madara switched places and Madara goes on the mission with Kikata, confused on why Tobi told Madara to go on this mission they came across an old man and ended up going into battle with him both regained their memory from this jutsu he used. After they both woke up they immediately hated each other but they hid it. On the way back Kikata asks Madara to take off his mask, Madara refuses(is acting like tobi) so she jumps on his back and attempts to removes the mask saying his Madara Uchiha. Madara was surprised that Kikata immediately figured out that was him, took Kikata off his back and slammed her against the tree warning him that he will kill her for something that he's still upset of(Kikata supposedly the reincarnation of Luminara). While in the Akatsuki Madara,Tobi and Nagato talked to her about sealing Jubi's Controlled side in the Gedo Statue, Jubi had 2 sides a controlled side(positive) and a blood thirsty side(negative). The controlled side would act as a base once all of the bijou is collected. When Itachi finds out about this he talks to Tobi and Madara about it, after the talk Itachi and Madara watches over Kikata carefully fearing that Danzo will know about it....